FAQ
Q: Nation Red worked fine before but now it crashes immediately or during the loading screen A: Make sure DirectX is up to date on your PC. Normally Steam will do this automatically but not always for game updates. New Nation Red updates may use newer versions of DirectX. In Google/Bing, search for: microsoft directx redistributable november 2010 (or a newer date) and install this. Then also make sure you have the Microsoft Redistributable packages: Microsoft Visual C++ 2005 Redistributable Package and: Microsoft Visual C++ 2008 Redistributable Package They're small downloads, Google/Bing will pick them up as well. (Most Windows games use these) Also make sure: If you are running a blocker program such as AdAware, etc. that it doesn't block the PhysX installer If you have an NVidia card, that PhysX is enabled in the NVidia control panel Q: I am getting a message such as d3dx9_.dll not found when I try to run the game? ﻿A: This means DirectX isn't up to date on your machine. Steam will normally update DirectX for you, but you can also visit the Microsoft DirectX download site and install DirectX manually: http://www.microsoft.com/download/en/details.aspx?displaylang=en&id=35 ﻿Q: Nation Red starts with a black screen and then goes back to the desktop A: This means it is failing to get a correct resolution to start up in (this can also happen when you change the resolution with a dual-monitor setup). Start the game windowed first with a typical resolution every PC supports like 1024x768 or 1280x1024. (See Command-line Options to set this) Q: When I start a game, my character keeps kicking or repeats some other action ﻿A: The 'use a controller' option is probably set to 'On' in the options. Go to the Options->Control menu and turn Off the 'Use Controler' option to use the mouse and keyboard instead. Q: Does Nation Red support game controllers?﻿ A: Yes. Support for the Xbox 360 controller is automatic, if you use a different controller (Logitech, PS2, PS3, etc.), make sure to first calibrate your controller in the game options. Q: How do I completely delete/reset my profiles? A: The profiles are saved in a file called profiles.cfg. Normally this file is saved under Windows XP in C:\Documents and Settings\yourname\Application Data\NationRed or if you are using Windows Vista: C:\users\yourname\appdata\roaming\nationred Q: How do I completely delete/reset my scores? A: Same as above, only the file is called 'scores.cfg' and found in the same directory. Q: How can I get the console? A: Press the ~ or ` keys Q: How do I unlock a mission? A: Pull down the console by pressing the ~ or ` keys. Type 'unlock xx' for example typing unlock 5 unlocks mission 5 Q: Does Nation Red support user created levels? A: Yes. A tutorial can be found in Custom Maps Q: Are there any command-line options for running Nation Red? A: Yes. To run Nation Red with these options (mostly useful for debugging), right-click on Nation Red in 'My Games' and choose 'Launch Options'. Then enter the following in the type-in box (don't type the quotes ) '/maxchannels' or '-maxchannels' : use this many sound channels (increase it for more simultaneous sound effects). 16 to 32 channels is usually enough '/w' or '-w' : start in windowed mode '/b' or '-b' : start in borderless windowed mode '/res' or '-res' : set start in given resolution '/nosound' or '-nosound' : bypass the sound engine completely '/adapter' or '-adapter' : initialize Direct3D using this adapter '/Hz' or '-Hz' : initialize Direct3D with the given monitor refresh rate Some examples: '-maxchannels 32' will use 32 channels of sound fx at the same time '-w -res 1024 768' will start the game windowed, and in 1024x768 mode '-Hz 100' will start the game using a 100 Hz monitor refresh rate '-adapter 1' will start the game using the 2nd graphics card in your system (most PCs only have one, which is adapter 0. If you have no second adapter, the game will not launch) Remember to remove the options from the launch box otherwise they will continue to override the settings you make in the game options themselves.